hatsa que la muerte nos separe
by maka blair evans
Summary: Soul sabra lo que tenia ante sus ojos al estar casado con Maka que ocurrira?


_**Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe**_

**-Te amo, Soul-**

**-Yo también te amo mi Maka…**- dijo en respuesta un joven de cabellos Blancos y tez bronceada cayendo rendido ante el cansancio, en sus fuertes brazos dormía una tierna rubia de tez ligeramente blanca… ambos dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios…

***-*-*-*-*-SXM*-*-*-*-***

**-Soul-kun mmm…-**

**-un poco más Kim… -**decía entre suspiros

**-ahhh!-** gemia la pelirosa apoyada en el escritorio de su jefe quien la embestía con fiereza –**Soul-kun… ya no… ya no puedo más…-**

**-arg!-**

**-te amo Soul-kun…-**

_***-*-*-*-*SXM*-*-*-*-***_

**-So… Soul…-**una joven de cabellos rubio cenizos de unos 23 años se cubría con sus manos su delicada boquita, evitando asi que algún sollozo se escape de esta; observaba todo lo que ocurría tras la puerta semi-abierta de su esposo… sí, su esposo… llevaban "felizmente" casados 3 años…

-_**por que Soul?-**_pensaba mientras pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, justo hoy… el día de su tercer aniversario. Su nombre?... Maka Evans, cuando uso por primera vez ese nombre fue el dia más feliz de toda su vida pues, quien iba a pensar que la "pecho plano" del grupo , por así llamarle, se casaría con aquella persona que amo desde el mismo instante en que cruzo miradas con él, es cierto la rubia no era nada fea… al contrario, ella hacia suspirar a hombres por igual… cualquiera que la viese se cuestionaría dos veces el salir con ella

Dejando caer el sobre que llevaba en sus manos, corrió saliendo del edificio lo más rápido que pudo para asi subirse en su convertible rojo y dirigirse a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí…

_***-*-*-*-*SXM*-*-*-*-***_

-**ya puedes irte Kim-** le dice el peliblanco sentándose suevamente en el comodo sillón tras su escritorio

**-Soul-kun, cuando dejaras a la idiota de Maka?-** la pelirosa se sento en el escritorio del albino, halando su corbata para juntar de nueva cuenta sus labios

**-cuantas veces te tengo que decir yo a ti que para mi tu eres un juguete?-** frunció el ceño al ver como esta intentaba desabrochar nuevamente su camisa **–largo**- le ordenó con voz severa, la ojiverde frunció el ceño pero aun así obedeció… al fin y al cabo era su jefe, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta…

-**Soul-kun, cuando valorarás mi amor?- **pregunto

**-sabes que no te amo a ti ni a nadie-**

**-y a Maka?**

**-…-**

**-la amas?-**

**-no-**

**-entonces por que le engañas diciéndole lo contrario?-**

**-por que nadie toca lo que me pertenece-**

**-ni a mi?-**

**-tu solo eres un juguete-**

**-entiendo- **se alzo de hombros arreglando la mini-falda de su uniforme y abrió la puerta dándose cuenta que esta estaba semi-abierta cosa que le resto importancia… todos estaban en la hora de almuerzo, asi que nadie los debe haber visto… en el suelo encontró un sobre, lo recogió y leyó el nombre... "Evans Albarn" –**Soul-kun-**

**-hmp?-**

**-toma, parece que han venido a dejar la correspondencia de tu "amada" esposa aquí**- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y entregándole el sobre

**-retírate-**

**-si-**

-**del medico?**- se pregunto al ver el en el sobre el sello del hospital privado de Death City, perteneciente a la abuela de Maka: Marie Albarn, esposa de Stein. Interesado, el Evans abrió el sobre leyendo su contenido… **-Oh por Kami!-** exclamó

_***-*-*-*-*SXM*-*-*-*-***_

**-hai… hai… no… no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Kid-niisan… nos vemos…- **Maka colgó el teléfono para luego recostarse en la cama matrimonial del cuarto que compartía con el Evans; en la que tantas veces se profesaron amor el uno al otro –**por que Soul?- **se preguntaba secando sus lagrimas

**-Maka-chan**- le llamo un fémina voz tras la puerta**- soy yo, Tsubaki-**

-**pasa**- la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una joven de su misma edad, una chica de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos azules, y con facciones delicadas

**-Maka-chan que te sucede?-**

**-Tsubaki-chan, que harias si tu esposo te engañase y se acueste con otra el día de tu aniversario?-** pregunto con la mirada triste, sonriéndole forzadamente

**-maka, no me digas que…-** la oji-verde asintió con la cabeza- **yo lo castro!-** grito enfurecida encaminándose a la puerta para dirigirse a donde se debería encontrar el esposo de la chica

**-no vallas-** le pidió halando de la blusa de la joven

**-pero…-** Maka negó con la cabeza –**por lo menos le dijiste?-** pregunto la chica recibiendo un no por respuesta, su amiga se sentó en la cama junto con ella y la abrazo, dejando que la pequeña joven se desahogase entre sus brazos… lo único que podía hacer era consolarle y apoyarle en cualquier decisión que tomase… pues la único que podía decidir que hacer era ella…

_***-*-*-*-*SXM*-*-*-*-***_

(POV Soul)

Estaciones mi auto deportivo negro y corrí al interior de la mansión, pasando por alto el saludo de bienvenida de la servidumbre, el auto de Maka esta afuere asi que intuyo ella esta aquí, subo velozmente las escaleras, en mi vida había estado tan feliz…

**-Maka!-** abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación… no había nadie, solo armadores tirados en el suelo y faltaban dos maletas- **Maka?**- susurré tu nombre, abrí la puerta del gigantesco armario… la mitad de su ropa ya no estaba; sus cajones… vacios… no puede ser… no puede ser lo que yo creo que es… si es asi... por que?

**-toc toc-** tocaron la puerta la cual abri esperanzado de que fueras tú pero, no fue así… tan solo es Jackeline una sirvienta más… otro juguete más…

**-que quieres?**

**-Soul-kun, Maka-san le ha dejado esto-** me dijo extendiendo en una bandeja de plata una carta atada a un lirio bajo un blanco pañuelo… tan propio y detallista como es ella… junto a eso, una pequeña caja de madera antigua en la que yo… no puede ser es en la que yo le ofrecí el añillo de compromiso

**-que día es hoy? –**pregunte

**-10 de Octubre-** me respondió, hoy es nuestro aniversario, tome el sobre aun sin abrirlo pues, sentí que todo acabaría cuando leyese su contenido… aun asi la abro y leo…

"_Soul, cuando hallas leído esta carta, yo ya estaré lejos… lejos de ti, de tú vida para que asi puedas ser feliz junto con aquella mujer, para que ella te de la felicidad que yo nunca te pude dar, que tú y ella no tengan que amarse en secreto, a escondidas por mi culpa…_

_Lo siento, siento el no haber sido suficiente, siento el haber sido tan egoísta como para no darme cuenta de que ya no me querías a tu lado… siento el no haber luchado lo suficiente por tú amor… Hubiese deseado enterarme por tus propios labios el que no me amabas, pero me entere de la peor forma en que lo pude haber hecho, pues te ví con ella en tú oficina, hoy… _

_Gracias a Kami que me lo mostro ahora, asi ya no viviré más con una venda atada a los ojos… viviendo una mentira… un sueño en el que tu me amabas… ahora atesoraré nuestros momentos juntos, los guardaré en mi memoria…_

_Te he dejado la sortija de compromiso que me diste, para que asi ese anillo no te ate a mi…_

_Ahora solo te diré…_

_Adios mi amado Soul_

_ATT: Maka Albarn"_

Siento claramente como mi corazón es apuñalado… abro el dichoso cofre encontrando dentro la sortija, no puede ser… **- Hace cuanto que se fue?-** pregunte

**-hace como una media hora en el auto de la señorita Tsubaki-**

**-a donde?-**

**-no lo sé, Señor…-** le cerré la puerta prácticamente en la cara, maldita sea… justo hoy… justo hoy tenia que engañarle… justo hoy fue a la oficina, siento mi corazón oprimirse al recordar esas palabras plasmadas en esa carta, no hay duda… es de ella…

Yo nunca deje de amarla… tan solo no me gustaba que la gente pensara que dependo de ella… por eso dije lo que dije… pero aun asi, le lastimé… la engañé… la puerta se abre mostrándome al hermano de la chica… a masamune, su hermano gemelo… sus facciones son mas masculinas

**-quien te dio permiso de pasar?**- pregunte

-**estas feliz Evans?-** me pregunto con ira mal contenida en sus palabras

**-donde esta Maka?-**

**-con mi hermana-**

**-más especifico maldito incestuoso**- lo agarre de las solapas de su blusa

**-que piensas hacerme Evans?-** me pregunto burlon

**-romperte la cara si es necesario para que me digas donde esta Maka-**

**-pues hazlo GRAN EVANS, señor todo lo puedo, señor a mi no me despeina ni el viento, señor maldito infiel…-** lo calle brindándole un golpe de lleno en el rostro haciendo que cayese al suelo

**-dimelo!-** le exiji –donde esta?

**-y que piensas hacer pelos de anciano?**- me pregunto limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios mientras me miraba con odio…

**-recuperarla-**

**-en casa de Kid-san- **me respondió-** te lo digo por que quiero que Maka no sufra-**se paro para dirigirse a la puerta – **sabes Evans?- **me dijo antes de salir –**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…- **el cerró la puerta dejándome nuevamente solo

Si va donde Kid, Black Star lo debe saber, lo llamaré para que me ayude, odio pedir ayuda pero la situación lo amerita y no pienso perder el amor de Maka por nada del mundo, el plasma se enciende pues asi esta programado para que lo haga a la hora de las noticias, Maka lo programo asi por que su mejor amiga; Tsubaki, es la conductora, pero hoy ella no esta…

-**Liz?-**

**-**_**"oh, hablo con el mayor zopenco del planeta"-**_

**-esa eres tu tonta**-

_**-"yo no deje ir al mayor amor de toda mi vida"-**_

_**-**_**Callate, te llamo para que me ayudes…**

_**- "con que el señor todo lo puedo necesita de mi ayuda?"**_

**-Liz …-**

_**-"Noticia de ultimo minuto, hace unos momentos un auto convertible azul fue arrastrado por un tráiler en la carretera Death City. Lamento también informales que en ese auto iba nuestra conductora Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y en el asiento de copiloto se encontraba Maka Albarn, la heredera de la línea de hospitales privados de Japón… No hubo sobrevivientes…" **_– mi móvil se me cayo de la manos al escuchar esa noticia… al escuchar su nombre y el reporte…

_**-"Soul… Soul… oe!... Soul… estas ahí?... Soul!-**_ no puedo créelo…

(Fin del POV Soul)

5 años después…

-oka-chan- un pequeño rubio de 4 años, de ojos color ambar llamaba a su madre

-si yuuki?-

-tía Maka… como era? Pregunto viendo la lapida de su tia

-era un ángel- le respondío

-y tío Soul?- volvió a preguntar viendo a la derecha, a lado de la tumba de su rubia tía; la tumba del hermano menor de los Evans

-un idiota- le respondió

-oto-san, no digas eso de tío Soul, oto-san malo…- le regaño el pequeño rubio a su padre; Kid

**-jejeje**- río- **aun recuerdo cuando recibí su mensaje de voz…**

"_**Kid, podrías cumplirme un ultimo capricho? Quiero que me entierren junto a Maka…"-**_recordó- **idiota-** mascullo por lo bajo

**-la encontraste?-** pregunto Liz a su esposo

-**sí**- Kid encendió una vela colocándola frente a las lapidas, las cuales estaban aglomeradas de lirios y rosas (yo: mis flores favoritas xD) de su bolsillo saco una carta manchada en sangre la cual abrió y leyó en voz alta

"_**Sé que fui un tonto… y tarde me di cuenta de mi error… tarde me di cuenta del daño que te hacia mi amada rubia estudiosa; el día de nuestro aniversario me descubriste siéndote infiel y por mi error te perdí… en un mismo día perdí toda mi felicidad, a ti mi amada Maka y a nuestro hijo nonato, tarde me di cuenta que te ame demasiado… y tarde es para remediarlo… pero aun asi estaré a tu lado… hasta que la muerte nos separé… y la muerte nos reunirá…**_

_**Soul Evans"-**_ termino de leer el contenido de la ensangrentada carta… carta manchada en sangre del pecho de quien la escribió- **espero se reencuentre allá… espero se te cumpla baka-** sonrío colocando la carta apoyada en la vela… una fuerte corriente de viento inundo el cementerio apagando el fuego del la velita…

**-y la carta?-** pregunto Liz al no verla

**-ya fue entregada amor**- le respondió Kid- **vámonos**- dijo cargando a su pequeño hijo… la pequeña familia pudo ver como a lo lejos sus pequeños hermanos cogidos de la mano se despedían de ellos para luego desaparecer en otra fuerte ventisca…

**-ja nee… hermanitos**- dijeron al unisonó Kid y Liz sonriendo con tristeza…

_***-*-*-*-*Fin*-*-*-*-***_

Etto pues que puedo decir bueno para aclarar aquí puse a Kid como hermano de Maka y a Liz como hermana de Soul es que quería ver como quedaba jejejeje que les pareció lindo feo horrible si quedo horrible mátenme ya que soy una asimétrica loca jejejeje

Death the Kid: oye esa es mi frase ¬¬#

Soul: oye y porque debo ser yo el infiel?

Maka: hey y porque soul me debe engañar con la maldita de Kim

Yo: ya no se alteren en total fue idea de Black Star

Soul, Death the kid y Maka: mataremos a Black Star ¬¬ #

Black*Star: nadie puede contra el gran ORE-SAMA

Yo: bueno dejando a este cuarteto me despido ja ne nos vemos en la otra byeeeee

Atte: Maka Blair Evans


End file.
